Rogue One: From Imperial Eyes
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Short multi shot following Rogue One, SPOILERS AHEAD if you haven't seen Rogue One. Disclaimer, I do not own Star Wars, I do not own any of its content, only the original characters I make for this story. This is fiction! SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. I reference the Rogue One plot and therefore do not want to ruin the movie for anyone. I do not own Star Wars. Discontinued.


"This 'Occupier' Assault Tank 212, moving into abandoned city under infantry escort." The line cuts out normally.

"Assault Tank 212, we have no confirmation of Rebel presence. Sending scouts ahead to verify report." States the Assault Tank Commander. "Wait… I see something in the rubble, TK-5823 check out sector 5.23."

"Assault Tank 212 to Command! We're under Rebel attack! Anti-Imperial dissidents hiding in the buildings!" Static buzzes through the com line. "Incoming! Pilot back us up. Firing!"

"What was that! Rockets left side high! Platoon Sergeant get your troops close to the building."

"Platoon Sergeant is down! Infantry has taken heavy casualties. Command please advise! We're taking heavy fire Command, Assault Tank 352 is gone, Walkers 125 and 671 have been taken down! Command please advise! Are reinforcements inbound?" Shouts the Tank Commander. "Command? Please Advise?"

Jedha City, Jedha

Imperial Star Destroyer

"That was the last transmission we received from the Assault Tank 212 Sir," the Imperial Lieutenant begins. "No other communiques came from the supply column after that final com."

"Send word to Imperial Intelligence, let them deal with this. Jedha is under the jurisdiction of the Advanced Weapons Research Division. If anything is gonna happen on that front Death Troopers will take care of it. Honestly I doubt anyone survived that attack, Saw's Insurgents have become increasingly dangerous over our occupation here. Once you've sent your message archive the com records, I don't want to hear about this again."

Three Hours Earlier

Groaning I look up, HUD disabled by the crack through my visor, flames billow from the half destroyed Assault Tank. _What happened? My head hurts… The Rebels!_ Turning my head up towards the sky I can see the Star Destroyer sitting in orbit, as it blocks out the sun. The sound of boots pounding along the desert ground of the city. _Rebels!_ Jerking to my feet and feeling my boots slide along the dusty ground as I try to gain traction. Grabbing the stones with my hands I push off, my boots finally catching purchase on the ground and I sprint away.

"We've got a runner! Shoot him down!" Someone shouts behind me. It only pushes me to run faster, I duck beneath a broken stone beam as a blast slams into my shoulder. The pressure causes me to twist, flipping me onto my back and causing me to slide into a broken doorway. Staring up into ceiling I see the faces of two people appear above me.

"Imperial Scum!" One of the people shouts as they reach down and grab at me. My arms move on instinct and I push the hand away, my legs twisting about in a vain attempt to get me off the floor. Finally their hands get a purchase on my armour and pull me up. As soon as I feel my boots on solid ground I make my move. Pulling my knee up quickly I catch one of the assailants in the stomach causing her to double over as I fling her away. With one arm free I grab at the knife in my belt, sliding it free of the scabbard and across the chest of the Ithorian trying to grab my arm.

The Ithorian wails in pain, I don't hesitate to swipe my knife across his large throats and letting his blood spill out. _Damn Leathernecks… They really should learn to mind their own business_. Kicking the dying alien once in the back I turn and drive my knife home into the Nikto who'd attacked me. Looking at the light pouring in through the doorway I notice shadows moving about, and my mind kicks into gear. _Shit! I need to get out of here, make contact with the Empire, night's setting though and Command will withdraw patrols_. Looking over my shoulder plates I see the stairs in the back. Spinning about I charge up the stairs, still slightly disoriented from the explosion I careen into the wall. Whispers echo up the stairs as I twist around the bannister on the second floor and run for the broken window.

"He's upstairs!" Someone shouts below and boots begin clomping up the stairs after me. Glancing backwards I see someone in a black Scout Trooper helmet raise a rifle. _NO!_ Blaster fire streaks through the air and the smell of burning ozone fills my nose as three plasma rounds slam into my armour throwing me backwards and through the window and falling to the street.

* _Crack_ *

"Unghh…" I groan out as I struggle to stand for the second time in the past couple of minutes. Blinking my eyes as I force myself to my hands and knees I can see the HUD flickering in and out. _Power cells must be on the fritz._ I look upwards to see the Storm Commando helmet looking down at me through the window. Glancing backwards at the street I watch as people start rushing towards me. With a hand on my knee I push myself up grunting at the pain in my midsection. Running forward despite the pain I tear through the streets looking up as the sun starts to fall even beneath the keel of the Star Destroyer. My breath starts to bounce around my helmet as I sprint farther and farther.

Every glance behind me reveals the Storm Commando helmeted Rebel and soldiers following him closely. I skid around a corner and blaster fire leaves burning holes in the side of the building beside me. My legs begin to burn as I continue running, _why did I become a Tank Commander?_ Screams the voice in my head as the burn in my legs becomes a fire, my midsection feels like I've been stabbed. Looking over my shoulder as I duck into another house I watch the group of Rebels run past me, shouting in the language of Jedha. Waiting for a time to see if they'd come back. _I think I've escaped them… For now…_ Stepping out of the doorway I hear a clank as the barrel of a blaster presses to the back of my helmet.

"Stay quiet _buckethead_ , and maybe you'll live through the next couple of hours. You're coming with me," commands a voice from directly behind me. Letting the person push me forward and into the street they come around, keeping the blaster's barrel level with me. I take a look at the Tognath Rebel, their trademark breathing apparatus tubes trailing down from its mouth.

"Where are you going to take me?" I question. The Tognath shakes its head angrily.

"I said be quiet Buckethead! And… you're not going to the Rebellion, the Empire will pay a pretty price in order to get back the codes hidden in your armour. Hope you don't have anywhere you need to be… because you're mine now Buckethead."

Jedha City, Jedha

Mercenary Hideout

"Will you please tell me the plan?" I growl at the Tognath, her form swathed in clothes to shield her from Jedha's harsh environment.

"Say another word and I'll put a blaster bolt through your good leg," she growls back as I limp along behind her in binders. As time had passed and the adrenaline had faded my injuries had become more noticeable, I didn't need a suit bioscan to tell me what's wrong either. Severe bruising on my left leg from going through the window and slamming into walls, at least two cracked ribs from a single story fall and explosion, third degree burns where a plasma round and sunk through the body suit on my shoulder, and of course severe whiplash from the aforementioned fall and being thrown out of an exploding tank. _Damn am I in some trouble…_ raising my still helmeted head I watch the Tognath lead us to the very back room where she sets me down and locks my binders to the table. "Stay here and be quiet, or I swear it won't just be your good leg that gets shot, I never did say I needed you alive…"

With that ominous statement she stalks out of the curtained backroom, presumably to find her partners or someone to get in contact with the Empire for her. _What have you gotten yourself into now?_

Roughly Two Hours Later, Present Time

En Route to Jedha

Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle

"This is Imperial Security Bureau Agent Ara requesting permission to head towards the surface of Jedha," I state as I watch the Imperial Navy's milling Star Destroyers.

"ISB Agent Ara, it states here that you are on loan to Imperial Intelligence, I request to know the reason for your deployment to Jedha," answers an Imperial Officer.

"Sir, Imperial Intelligence flagged a major report suggesting that a shipment of Kyber crystals had been attacked on the _ground_ , such attacks are not instigated lightly by Saw Gerrera, especially since he does have X-Wing fighters at his disposal. Myself and a small detachment of Death Troopers have been dispatched to ascertain the change in Saw's tactics and whether or not we should change our shipment schedules," I state back. The line goes quiet, the officer on the other side stepping away to verify the story. Glancing backwards at the Death Troopers even I can't help but be unsettled by the black armour and glowing green filtrators. The three soldiers mill about in the large open bay of the Lambda T-4 as I and the pilot await clearance.

"ISB Agent Ara, you've been cleared to head to the surface. Dock with _Imperious_ , she is currently in orbit above Jedha City. Fair warning though Director Krennic has ordered that all Imperial forces be evacuated by 18:00 Standard Hours tomorrow."

The TIE Fighters flying escort break off and I nod to the pilot to take us down. _This is going to be interesting, especially if Saw has changed his MO for an important reason_.

One Hour Earlier

Jedha City, Jedha

Mercenary Hideout

I grunt in agony as the Tognath pushes me onto the bench. I have almost no doubt that the excruciating pain in my stomach is coming from internal bleeding, bleeding caused by my fractured ribs. Add to that the fact that the burns on my shoulder haven't healed properly and are still bleeding and I'm not likely to make it out of this.

"You stay quiet Tank Trooper, and I give you Bacta," The Tognath barks as another alien walks in, I immediately recognise the blue skin and deep red eyes as a Duro. But the Duro looks at me and begins talking with the Tognath in a language I don't understand. The discussion continues as they trade glances at me from their position. Finally after they keep talking for nearly fifteen minutes the Duro steps out of the curtained room and the Tognath turns back to me. "Change of plans Buckethead, I do not sell you to Empire, instead I sell you to Saw Gerrera. Apparently the codes in your armour will help him to confirm a message he got from an Imperial Defector. Tomorrow at 16:00 Hours we will meet with one of Saw's lieutenants, Edrio, so I hope you are ready to meet _true_ Rebels."

Jedha City, Jedha

Imperial Star Destroyer _Imperious_

"Captain, I'm an agent of the ISB, my only job is to ensure the security of our Empire. You have been assigned here because Rebels openly attack your Stormtroopers and their escorts, because _your_ pilots are not skilled enough to avoid Saw Gerrera's X-Wings, and because the Empire is still losing shipments of Kyber crystals. This is not something I can abide by, and the Empire now agrees with me," I command the _Imperious_ ' Captain. He glares at me from beneath his Naval cap.

"I'll have you know my ship is one of the best in the entirety of the Imperial Navy. My pilots are capable, but TIE Fighters are worthless compared to X-Wings and their deflector shields. I piloted TIE Fighters before being given a command, and trust me when I say I know why we were called Coffin Jockeys. I'll give you what information I have, but do not insult myself or my crew's capabilities again _Agent_ Ara."

The Captain hands me the data file and I turn, all three Death Troopers falling into step behind me. _Time to review everything I can about Saw Gerera's Rebels and their Kyber heists_.

15:55 Hours

Jedha City, Jedha

Imperial Controlled Streets

I glance around, the ominous Death Troopers keeping the locals away from me as I inspect the burning hulks that were once Assault Tanks 212 and 352, with glances back at the caved in corpses of Walkers 125 and 671. The troopers bodies had been pulled away by some locals and raided for armour and weapons, were this a normal day I'd have questioned those around in an attempt to figure out why, but I had more pressing matters. Civilians had reported a single trooper being traced from the scene, which means there was a survivor. _If I find that survivor I might be able to figure out why Saw attacked this supply column on the ground and not in orbit_. Following the path reports described by people suggest was taken I enter into an abandoned home.

Pieces of burned Imperial armour can be found littering the ground floor where a struggle no doubt occurred. I head upstairs and see a large dent in the wooden wall, _in the shape of a man_. Reaching the bannister I notice it to have been broken, _someone was in a hurry_. I look down the hallway and see burned fragments of plastoid near the shattered window, _are trooper was trying to escape and obviously was pursued, but it looks like now he's been shot a couple of times and then thrown out the window_. Reaching said window a look downwards reveals more glass and broken plastoid, along with what might be a dead powercell. Turning I go to walk past the Death Troopers when they shoot an arm and stop me. Their garbled coms start sparking rapidly and the Trooper keeps me from heading towards the stairs.

"Ma'am hold your position, Rebels are encroaching on this _Imperious_ has dispatched our shuttle to pick us up, along with a pair of TIE Fighters. Imperial patrols have been rerouted to our position as well," the Death Trooper explained, without removing his hand from my chestplate.

"Remove your hand Trooper, or lose it," I growl angrily. The Death Trooper makes no move though, hand staying firmly planted on my chestplate to keep me from moving. "Why are you holding me here Trooper?"

"Ma'am you need to hold your position. Until the reinforcements arrive we cannot safely move you."

"Regardless we have a job to complete Trooper and neither you nor I can do that standing here in this broken apartment," I state back. Though seeming as if the universe had decided now was the best time, blaster rounds burned through the wooden framing of the window causing the Trooper to pull me down to the floor. The ridiculous static style squawks of the Death Trooper's communication lines.

"Ma'am stay down, we've located the missing Tank Trooper, we'll grab the target and extract him to _Perspective_ , the shuttle will be landing shortly. Private 237 will escort you to _Perspective_ and we will join up with _Imperious_ before evacuating the planet."

With that command the Death Trooper grabs the collar of my BDU and drags me back down to the ground floor of the apartment. One of the Troopers puts his hand on my back and pushes me to the back door while the other two charge out the front door.

The streets are bustling about as people run away from the square. Turning back I look to see blasts soaring through the air, ozone burning as an Imperial Assault Tank is blown apart by rockets and grenades. Of course I see Rebels running about attacking Troopers. _Hell has broken loose…_

Jedha City, Jedha

Courtyard

Starring at the back of the Tognath's head suddenly blaster fire begins raining down from above. Jerking to the left and beneath cover the Tognath takes a plasma bolt to the shoulder from an Imperial Stormtrooper above. Pain sears through my body as I collapse to the ground, incapable of getting up.

I watch as Stormtroopers charge through the streets, their blaster rifles lighting up the dark spaces of Jedha's streets. Dust explodes upwards as a grenade drops from one of the catwalks above street level. Smoke from blaster fire begins to overtake the air as burning ozone fills my nostrils through the broken filters of the helmet. Coughing wracks my body with painful spasms and I struggle to get air into my lungs, only causing more pain. My eyes track the blasts flying between Troopers and Rebels. The sound of hulking mechanical legs crashing into the dirt draws my eyes up to the edge of the overhang above me.

An AT-ST's foot slams into the stones crushing a Rebel underfoot as another Rebel farther away clicks the activator on a grenade. Tracking the grenade as it flies through the air I watch it land at the feet of a Trooper whose hands scramble in the dirt to grab the live grenade and throw it back. An explosion of white hot flame envelops the Stormtrooper and his outline fades, a smoking half a helmet crashing onto the ground next to a Rebel as three blasts strike her chest. The sound of metal grating on metal brings my eyes upward as the burning collapsed head of the AT-ST starts falling towards the ground, crushing a group of Rebels with its flaming corpse. I breath short painful breaths hoping that one of the Stormtroopers will see me, my legs refuse to move and my arms laying on the dirt covered ground immovable.

"Ma'am!" Shouts the Death Trooper as I charge out for the shuttle blaster fire encircling the air around me. I slide across the ground dirt covering my pants as I reach cover. Looking back I notice the Death Trooper exchanging fire with two Rebels behind cover. "Go for the shuttle Ma'am!"

Standing I get ready to run once more as I see someone leaning against a wall about a hundred meters away. The form is covered in white armour with grey markings, between them and me is a smoldering AT-ST, an entire squadron of Stormtroopers, and of course at least twenty-some Rebel soldiers. Then the figure moves and I recognize the Imperial Stormtrooper armour covering the form. _Is that our missing trooper?_ Spinning around the corner I make a split-second decision to charge the hundred meters.

Stormtrooper's blasters streak red across the air slicing through the unarmoured Rebel soldiers as they continue their ridiculous attack. As I reach the main street an Imperial Assault Tank speeds through just in front of me, cannons firing on the Rebels. The building to my left collapses partially and the dust gives me cover as I reach the injured Tank Trooper.

"Trooper? Are you injured?" I ask, concern written on my face as I notice the blood leaking out from cracks and gaps in the armour, staining the white red. "Trooper answer me, I can help you."

"... So-Sorry A-agent… I… have something to… tell… you…" Stopping to cough I watch in horror as blood leaks out of the bottom of his helmet. "We're… We sent… Saw… a m-message… He… He w-wanted… Imperial… Co-con-confir-... -mation… codes. It's… it's about the Cargo… pilot… from… E-Eadu…"

Almost promptly the wearied and dying Tank Trooper gave his final shuddering breath, a small bit of blood leaking out from the mouthpiece. Lowering my head I take a moment before looking over my shoulder at the retreating Imperial forces. _Why are we… The evacuation!_ Sprinting away from the building I reach the shuttle to find all three Death Troopers firing away at Rebels pressing their luck to steal _Perspective_ before we'd gotten aboard. My feet pound up the ramp as I run for the pilot, the Death Troopers coming in behind me and sealing the ship.

"Set course for Eadu now pilot! We need to get a move on!"

 _Authour's Note:_

 _Hey so I'm planning on making this short series in honour of Rogue One, which is definitely in my top Five favourite Star Wars film for how it portrayed the struggle of the Rebellion. I hope you enjoy this, I'm going to kind of do a little bit of an offshoot with this roughly following the Rogue One plot, without giving anything away. But be Warned for Spoilers and I will post this warning in the story description. I'll have the other half of my RWBY Christmas Special out soon so please enjoy both this and that, I'm going to open up to short requests for RWBY or Star Wars while I work on things like my Guardians & Royalty AU. Thanks for the support and I apologize for being a bit late, work and vacation has made everything a bit confusing. Early Merry Christmas to all!_


End file.
